


A Creeping Halloween

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Costumes, Craving Pumpkins, Dancing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween, Pumpkins, Spooky, grim grinning ghosts, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Happy Halloween! This was last year's Halloween for me and I can't tell you how much I miss Halloween. This happens to be my favorite Halloween.
Series: Prompts of Randomness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584





	A Creeping Halloween

I leaped from room to room as music flooded the rooms along with me. From haunting to even jumping in the line, I couldn’t wait to hear the next song as I slid into my slightly messy kitchen.

“Spooky scary skeletons are out to socialize!” My sibling finished the song from beside me. They tapped their feet against the floor as they focused on carving their pumpkin. My pumpkin was long finished.

The song goes down as I look to see how they are doing. It’s absolutely amazing like every year. I honestly don’t know how they do it!

We beam at each other as the next song comes to life in the once quiet kitchen. It's a haunting sound dancing around me as I danced and skipped through the air. I didn’t think of myself as a dancer but I couldn’t help but rock out to the creeping sound. The Creeping Halloween.

“And no flash pictures…” I said along with the creepy voice of the narrator. His voice low along with my own as I used my real voice this time. I slicked back as his voice did before a song everyone should know places itself in the room.

“When the crypt door creaks and the tombstone quake!” I start holding an imaginary microphone to my sibling who jumped away from their pumpkin. They happily hop to their feet and snatch the imaginary microphone away glad to get a stretch in their sore bones.

“Spooks come out for a swinging wake!” They shout along with the ghost and ghouls that twirl with the sound. I, on the other hand, took the chance to show off my moves to the hollow eyes. Twisting and trawling with the sound, my costume holding my skinny figure tight.

“Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize.” My sibling continues, as I twirl to the words as they hold the microphone between the two of us. A devilish smirk forming on my face as I grab their arm. 

Together we spin around, not particularly fighting over the microphone either. We skipped around and round to the creepy beat. It was almost like a ghost had possessed us and made us dance to their halting tune. 

“Grim Grinning Ghosts are out to socialize!” The two of us shout, harmonizing with the ghosts and ghouls around us. We are quick to let go and jam out to the rest of the song. My sibling, of course, sang every word because this had to be their favorite Halloween song. I didn’t blame them, this was one of my favorite songs too.

I beamed brightly watching my sibling jam. I love this new creeping Halloween.


End file.
